Fates Duet
by Atom Child
Summary: Its Saturday night, and Kitty drags Rogue along to see a Local band. But which one of Magneto's lackeys is going to shock them? (Sorry Guys, its not Sabretooth)Chapter 3 Now up,Why is he always turning up? R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Fates Duet  
  
Chapter One   
  
By Atom Child   
  
"Makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me, a fighter!" Kitty sang while straitening the covers of her bed.  
  
Rogue rolled over and put a pillow over her ears, to drown out the sound of Kitty singing.  
  
"Not this early, Kitty" she mumbled into her blankets.  
  
"Like, wake up sleepy head!" Kitty giggled  
  
Rogue sighed and slowly sat up, rubbing her darkened eyes.   
  
"Just while ah was in the middle of a good dream.." She muttered.  
  
"Oooh! Of what?" Kitty asked enthusiastically   
  
"Of ripping out yah vocal cords!" She snapped.  
  
"Like geeze, someone needs to like, have an early night or something" Kitty grinned.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, and rummaged around for some clean clothes.  
  
"So like, what are you doing tonight?" Kitty asked her, while leaning back on her freshly made bed.  
  
Rogue looked at her closely. She didn't want to be roped into one of Kitty's make up parties or something.  
  
"Ah dunno yet" She replied cautiously "Why?"  
  
"'Cause like, I got given two tickets to go see this totally rad band tonight!"  
  
Rogue shuddered.  
  
"In that case, ah think ah'll pass"  
  
"Oh come on, I haven't even finished like, explaining!. Anyway, its like, you're kinda music, I only said yes, because I heard that the lead singer, is like, a major hottie!" She squealed.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ah dunno. Ah'll think about it"  
  
"Please!" Kitty pleaded  
  
"Why are ya askin' me for? Why dontcha go ask Kurt or something-"  
  
"It wont be the same without you! I was hoping for a girls night out!" Kitty said with pleading eyes.  
  
Rogue sighed  
  
"Oh all right then! But if they turn out to be some cheesy pop band ah swear ah'll kill you!"  
  
Kitty's expression immediately brightened.  
  
"Oh thanks Rogue, I knew I could count on you!"  
  
"But on one condition" Rogue said sternly "We stay right down the back"  
  
Kitty's smile faltered slightly.  
  
"Okay then"  
  
* * *   
  
Later that night, they pulled up outside a small, dimly lit bar. There was a poster advertising the band that was playing, on the wall.  
  
"Now, I expect you two to be standing right here at 11 p.m. on the dot" Scott said to them in his stern voice "Remember, don't talk to strangers, and if anyone comes up to you and tries-"  
  
"All right already! We're not babies Scott!" Rogue snapped. She was beginning to have second thoughts about this whole "Kitty-and-Rogue-bonding-session", after thinking of her last concert experience.  
  
"Yeah Scott, we'll be totally careful" Kitty said cheerfully.   
  
"Fine, I'll see you at 11 then. But, remember what I told you-"  
  
"All right! Just get going, would ya?" Rogue said irritably, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Scott sighed, and began to drive away.  
  
Kitty grabbed Rogues arm, and pulled her along into the bar. The bar was dimly lit, and was rather smoky. There was a stage set up, and a group of people had already gathered around, waiting for the band to play. There were some round tables and chairs towards the back, which Rogue steered Kitty towards.  
  
"Great" Rogue thought "Some night this is going to be"  
  
She put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand.  
  
"Cheer up Rogue, this is going to be totally fun!" Kitty said eagerly.   
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for, Riot!"  
  
"Look, here they come!" Kitty squealed  
  
"Kitty, yah acting like a 13 year old at an Nsync concert" Rogue muttered, but Kitty took no notice.  
  
The band headed up onto the stage and people began to stand up and cheer. Obviously the band was quite popular.  
  
Rogue remained in her seat.  
  
"Crazy people" she muttered.  
  
But something about the band caught her eye. She stood up to take a better look . The band had begun to play a KoRn song, one of her favorite bands.  
  
"Not bad" She said to her self, scanning the band members to see if any of them were familiar to her.  
  
"Told you so!" Kitty giggled, staring in adoration at the lead singer.  
  
Rogues eyes traveled over to the bass guitarist, who had his head down, concentrating on the song. There was something odd about him, something strange.  
  
The Bass Guitarist lifted his head. Rogue gasped.  
  
"Hey, Doesn't that guy work for Magneto?" Kitty asked.  
  
A/n. Who is it? Well, you'll have to wait till chapter two! Im sorry is the accents and such arent that good, I was never good at writing them. Please read and review, and tell me what you think? Ill give you a cookie? Or two? 


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Fates Duet  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Atom Child  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.  
  
She locked eyes with him. She knew those red demon eyes anywhere. He gave her a heart-breaking smile and winked.  
  
"Ugh" Rogue muttered, and sat back down on her chair.  
  
"He does work for Magneto, He's like, the guy with the exploding cards! He's hott!" Kitty squealed  
  
Rogue noticed Kitty was looking longingly at the girls up the front, whom the lead singer was slightly flirting with as he sang.   
  
"Go up the front, Kitty" She sighed.  
  
"What? I cant leave you by yourself..." Kitty said guiltily.   
  
"Go on, ah'll be fine" She said with a forced smile.  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you back here in the end!" And she bounded happily up towards the stage.  
  
Rogue sighed and tried not to look at the band. She tried to occupy herself by twirling the salt shakers on the table, but she kept sneaking glances at him.  
  
"Its for mah own safety. He could be up tah something" she told herself.  
  
But whenever she looked his way, He smiled back at her, which caused Rogue to look away angrily.  
  
"Stupid Cajun" she muttered.  
  
As the song finished, the entire girl population began screaming madly. Rogue looked over to see what they were screaming at, And saw that the Ragin' Cajun himself, was taking off his shirt.  
  
"Good lord" she muttered to herself in disgust "He's so full of himself"  
  
Suddenly, she felt something soft hit her lap. She looked down to see the black shirt that he was once wearing, was now sitting in her lap. She looked up and saw him smirking at her. She noticed he had a very nice chest and-  
  
"Ugh! I cant think that about him!" she told herself, and tried to shake herself free of those thoughts.  
  
There was a group of girls eyeing the shirt enviously.  
  
She was about to throw it back, but part of her felt as though she should keep it. It sounded crazy to herself, but she just thought she should. It was kind of like a souvenir. She hastily shoved it in her bag, and thought nothing more of it.  
  
Finally, the last song finished, and Kitty came rushing back to Rogue, her eyes shining with delight.  
  
"That was so much fun!" She said as they walked out into the crisp evening air. "The lead singer was so cute. That bass dude so had it for you Rogue!"  
  
"He did not!" Rogue snapped.  
  
"He so totally did! Too bad he works for Magneto, you probably could have gotten his number-"  
  
"Can it Kitty. Working for Magneto or not, Ah'm not his type. Besides ah'd have a little trouble being his girl, don't yah think?" Rogue glared.  
  
Luckily, they were saved by Scott's car pulling up. They silently hopped in, and stayed that way for the drive home.  
  
A/n- And that was chapter two!, kinda short I know. I hear they are playing the new Ep's in the USA. They've already played the last 4 over here, but I missed Cruise Control and Dark Horizons part 2 *sobs*. Thanks to all my reviewers! *Gives them cookies* Cake for those who review this chap! 


	3. A kiss on the hand is quite continental

Fates Duet  
  
Chapter 3   
  
"A kiss on the hand is quite continental"  
  
Rogue shoved her gloved hands into her pockets, as she walked along the chilly, autumn sidewalk to the Bayville Art Museum. She enjoyed cloudy days, they were rather comforting to her. She also enjoyed visiting the Art Museum. To her, it was the perfect way to spend a Sunday afternoon.  
  
She headed up the beige stone steps and through the shiny glass doors. She dug around in her pockets for a few coins, and dropped them in the large fountain of a fish with its tail in the air, sprouting water out of its mouth.  
  
"Maybe ah'll get some good luck today" she said to herself.  
  
She walked down the carpeted hallways, admiring the work of many famous and local artists. To her, a painting was more than a picture. It was a story, about the artist and his life. She had tried to explain this to Kitty one time, who just shrugged and began talking about Lance. She was in the middle of 'reading' a painting set during the French Revolution, with a man getting spliced in the guillotine, when a husky, Cajun voice said:  
  
"Well, well, well. Remy sees that his Chere is more than just a pretty face"  
  
Rogue spun around and came face to face with none other than the Stupid, Bass-playing Cajun.  
  
"You!" She glared "What do ya want from me?"  
  
The Cajun simply gave her another heart-breaking smile, his Red and black eyes dancing with amusement.  
  
"Remy was simply enjoying the magnificent works of art. But now, Remy's found something better to admire"  
  
Rogue turned away in disgust.  
  
"Ah don't want to hear any of yah stupid pick up lines that yah seem to think will fool any girl, just leave me alone!"  
  
"Ouch Chere, that hurt" Remy said while pouting at her.  
  
Rogue glared, and moved onto the next painting, hoping that he would get the hint and leave her alone.  
  
"Remy thinks Chere makes that picture look ugly, with her beautiful looks"  
  
Rogue turned around again, to see Remy grinning at her.  
  
"Don't yah have anythin' better ta do, other than following me around?" Se hissed angrily.  
  
"Sure. But Remy would rather waste his time on Chere" He grinned slyly.  
  
"Ugh, leave me alone, yah cheap slimeball" She glared, and pushed past him, her cheeks now flaming red.  
  
She stormed quickly out of the Museum her white and auburn hair flying behind her. She glared at the fountain as she past it.  
  
"Some luck that gave me" she muttered.  
  
Once again, she was walking down the chilly sidewalk, which was decorated with the red and gold fallen leaves from the near by trees.  
  
"Chere likes to play hard-to-get, eh?"  
  
Rogue stopped in her tracks and turned around angrily, to see Remy leaning against a tree looking amused.  
  
"Ah'd rather play, Leave me alone!" She said through gritted teeth "And ah'm not your 'Chere'"  
  
Remy chucked and strode up to her.  
  
"Remy likes playin' games" He whispered in her ear. He was very close to her. She could feel his warm breath tickle her ear.  
  
"G-get away from me" She stammered, and pushed him slightly, her face now redder than Jeans hair.  
  
Remy pretended to look hurt.  
  
"I see. Remy knows where he's not wanted"  
  
"Took yah long enuff tah comprehend" She muttered  
  
He took her gloved hand and planted a small kiss on it.  
  
"'Till we meet again, Chere" He grinned while letting go of her hand, and walking off in the opposite direction.  
  
It took a moment for Rogue to realize what he had just done.  
  
"Ah'll have to disinfect mah gloves now" She glared, then yelled  
  
"AND AH'M NOT YAH CHERE!"  
  
A/n- The end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you to all of my wonderful, beautiful and not to mention, stupendous reviewers -Hands them cake- Ice cream for those who review the next chapter! Oh, and tell me what other parings you want too, apart from Romy ^_^. 


End file.
